Lindsay, Lindsay
by Megan-16-16
Summary: Postep for Oedipus Hex. Why was Lindsay so distracted during the case? Why does she keep turning him down? Danny won't stop until he reveals the mystery of Lindsay Monroe.DL.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or any characters involved in it. Please don't sue!

A/N: Post-Ep. Why was Lindsay so upset during the case? Lots of spoilers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Montana, aprox. 12 years ago.

_"Cory, time for bed!" Lindsay Monroe called to the 8 year old girl, who sat rocking a 6-week old kitten carefully. Corainne looked up. "Okey-dokey Lindsay, just let me say goobye to Pumpkin." Lindsay nodded, smiling, as she watched her tuck in the tiny kitten. Cory hopped up, and raced Lindsay up to her bedroom. Packed boxes littered the hallways and any surface available. The olnly thing left in the room was a twin-sized bed and a pink quilt. Lindsay lifted the covers, and Cory hopped in. Lindsay told her the story of Beauty and the Beast, and even though she had heard it countless time, it was still her favourite. Even though Cory fell asleep halfway through the story, as usual, Lindsay finished it. She quietly stood, pulled the covers up around the sleeping child, kissed her forehead, and turned off the light as she walked out. She went downstairs to play with Pumpkin until Cory's parents came home. She always hated goodbyes, but goodbyes for good were the worst. She had purchased the book of Beauty and the Beast for Cory, in hopes that her new babysitter in wyoming would read it to her. It lay wrapped in a gift bag beside Cory's bed. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought of how much she would miss Cory. Lindsay had been babysitting her since she was only 1year old, and now, her family was moving to a different state, and most likely they would never meet again. Lindsay was drawn out of her thoughts at the sound of Cory's father arriving home. "Lindsay...Lindsay..."_

Present Day, NY

"Lindsay...Lindsay?.." She blinked and turned around to find Mac and Danny watching her concernedly. "Yeah?" She asked, trying to act calm. "Do you mind taking over-alls?" He asked, handing her a camera. She pulled the strap around her neck as Mac moved to closer examine the body. Danny moved closer to her and asked quitely. "What's going on, you allright?" "Yeah, I'm fine."" She responded hoarsely. Even with all the tatoos and red-sticky substance all over her, the body bore an umistalable resmblance to Cory. _No, it can't be her. Sweet-faced Cory would never end up like this._ Lindsay thought to herself. Even as she assured herself it was'ent Cory, all grown up, the girl's face haunted her all thoughts.

"You two have a visitor. Corinne Sander's mom is in the conferance room." Sid informed Danny & Lindsay as they examined the girl's skull. Lindsay's head shot up. "You, ah, tell her to come down?" Danny asked her. "No, I had no idea who the vic was identified already!" She responded." Well, why don't you take her, I'm gonn afollow up with the shoe polish." He said, turning to walk away. Lindsay's mind screamed at her. She could'nt face Mrs. Sanders, not now. "Oh sure, leave me with the distraught mom. Stick Lindsay with the jobs nobody wants." She rambled on, not really makin any sense. "Hey, what's the matter with you? You've been acting funny since we got to the crime scene." Danny questioned, concerned. "Look, I need you to take this, okay." "Wh.. Why?" He asked, confused. "I...I'm no good with mothers. Fathers, I can tell bad news to all day, but I can't face Mothers. I need you to take it, allright." She made a lame excuse, hoping it would be enough for him. He nodded, his eyes trained on hers, looking for some trace of whatever was troubling her. "Allright." He walked away, and relief spread through her body.

Several hours later, the case had been solved. Murdered for bruising a guy's ego. Lindsay had had time to think, and was finally ready to talk to Mrs. Sanders. Lindsay took the video from Danny, walked in and cleared her throat. "Mrs. Sanders, I'm Lindsay Monroe. NY CSI." Mrs. Sanders turned around, slowly, searching her mind for where she had heard tht voice before. "Lindsay Monroe? From Great Falls, Montana?" She asked amazedly. Lindsay nodded. The older woman threw her arms aroind her. "Oh, dearie, she cried for months after we left, always asking for you. We thought of moving back when she would'nt stop, but Jack could never get away from his work. We always hoped to see you again, but I never imagined that it would be like... this." "I often thought of coming to visit you, but then Bozeman offered me a job, and I hardly had any break time. I really missed Cory. Well, um, my colleague got this tape from the founder of the Suicide Girls, and we thought you would like to have it." Lindsay said. Mrs. Sanders eyes flled with tears. "Thank you, dear. Thank you all so much." She said.

Hundreds of tears and one hour later, Lindsay emerged from the room. Danny stood waiting for her. Her eyes met his, and they stared at each other for a few minutes until Danny broke the silence. "Come on, Montana. Let's talk." He suggested, taking her arm and leading her out. She complied, too tired to refuse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Kinda short, I know, but it took me over 2 hours! Kinda distracted. Should I continue? Plz review!

Happy early halloween, people,

M/16

Read, Rave, Rant!


End file.
